Brave Adventurers' Travels: Homecoming
by David Ishihara
Summary: Our heroes arrive at David's home world in hopes of some relaxation. However, in a city where anything can happen, what adventures lie in wait for our homecoming hero and his companions?
1. Home Sweet Home

We open to the Galaxy King, where David was looking on at the view.

"Excited to see your family?" Ace asked.

"And my old friends, but those guys I'm nervous about. I mean, it probably wasn't until Akihabara was restored in the climax of the war against the Elements that they noticed I was gone." David said.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again…" Ace said patting David's back. "Even I wonder how Mastemon is doing back in Devaloka."

"I'm sure things will go fine." Jexi said. "Besides, I've never been to Akihabara and it might be nice to see it."

"Even I can't remember the last time I was here in the Standard Universe." Ace said.

"Well, now more than ever, right?" Hope asked.

The Galaxy King soon landed outside the crossroads between Akihabara and Tokyo. Akane was the first to run out as she jumped to the building beside the ship and stretched as the others came out.

"Aaaaaaaaah…! It feels so good to be home!" Akane said.

"Oh yeah, this is your home too, guys." Hope said. "How's it feel to be back?"

"It feels so relaxing… I missed this fresh air." David said.

"I agree it feels so nice to be back in Japan without any undead running around." Aya said. "Despite it not being our universe."

"So this is your home? It looks...sort of nice." Elementa said.

"It wasn't always like this, though. Around 4 years ago, in my sense of time at least, Junko Enoshima set a plan into motion that ravaged the entire world to the ground." David said.

"I know. I was here during that ravaging time. When she held me and my friends for that killing game." Hope said.

"Junko's death during that killing game calmed things down a little bit. A little bit afterward, I was surrounded by Monokumas and thought for sure that I'd be killed. That's when Sectonia, who we now know was revived by Taranza's prayers, swooped in and saved me. That's what started my journey across the multiverse, and… Well, the rest you guys all know." David said.

"Multiple Monokumas...that must have been when Monaca was trying to become the second Junko." Mukuro said.

"Yeah, but her plan was halted by an unexpected individual. Makoto's sister, Komaru." David said. "After that, the Elements' assault happened, and after Dragon's defeat, this world was restored. From the looks of things here, things are slowly but surely, returning back to normal."

"By the way, what happened with Junko after that group split up?" Hope asked.

"From what I know, they wiped her memory of her time there, changed her hair color and face and left her to fend for herself." Rainbow said. "They didn't wanna take any chances if it was an act."

"Understandable. It's okay for people to choose their own paths." Peko said.

"I'm sure your paranormal group and Sachiko must be thrilled to be back after so long." Pit said.

"You know it! Oh man, the folks back here would never believe some of the stuff we've gone through." Mayumi said.

"Tell me about it." Sachiko said.

"Yeah...especially David considering the rep he's built up along with you guys." Indigo said.

"You've got that right." David said. "Well, no time like the present. So, what should we show you guys first?"

"It's hard to say." Ace said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Yeah, there's so much to see and do here." Hope said.

"Alright. I guess we can show you guys around." David said as they headed towards Akihabara. "As you know, Akihabara is a hub for otaku culture with a reference to popular anime and manga every square inch. There are also tons of electronic stores here, so if someone needs their technological fix or just the feeling of stepping into another world, this is where they go."

"So in a way this place is like a central hub." Ace said.

"Yeah...I can see how David would feel at home here." Jade said.

"..." Leviathan stayed silent as she looked at the city.

"Too much to handle, Leviathan?" David asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Seeing this place reminds me of home back in Neo Arcadia." Leviathan said.

"I can understand the familiar sight. It's pretty humbling." Hope said.

"Wow! Look at how authentic that Nu-13 costume is!" a citizen said as everyone was taking photos of Nu.

"Yeah, I...probably should've warned you guys about that." David said.

"Guess a lot of people don't know about us." Zero said.

"Not everyone in the worlds is aware of hero groups, same with the worlds." Jexi said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you guys are popular in some circles here." David said.

"Yeah, this place is pretty amazing." Jalter said as people started taking pictures of her and the other Heroic Spirits. "Aside from the paparazzi."

"Come now, it's not all bad." Rarity said posing for the cameras.

"Hey, this guy looks just like that badass Bakugo." one said poking Bakugo.

"Get outta my face you damn nerd!" Bakugo shouted knocking him away.

"Bakugo, calm down. He's just a fan." David said.

"Yes...I'll have to ask you to calm down." a familiar voice said as they saw Water standing on the fountain.

"Who are you?" Selena asked.

"His name is Water. He's one of the Elements." Juvia said.

"He was originally on Dragon's side until the events at Gran Tesoro caused him to question his loyalties." David said.

"I see." Azura said.

"So, what brings you here to Akihabara?" Hope asked.

"I've been here since after the events of XGard. I am Akihabara's guardian, protecting it." Water said. "And also keeping an eye on him." he said pointing to a manga building where Hifumi was kicked out.

David sweatdropped at this. "Oh, boy. I think I know what this is about." he said as he walked up to Hifumi. "Hey there, Hifumi. It's been a while."

"Huh?" HIfumi said looking up and seeing David's face. "Ishiharaaaaa!" he said hugging David. "It's been so long! I never thought I'd see the day when I would see you again!"

"Hehe. It's good to see you again, too, Hifumi." David said.

"Yes...it has been far too long." Hifumi said.

"Well, someone sure is happy to see you." Sunset said. "Hey, remember us?"

"Ah...my former...partners in...school I guess." Hifumi said.

"Yeah. We haven't forgotten you. Sorry about that first time when Celestia...sent you down the river." Applejack said.

"Oh hoho, no worries. I've buried the memory of Ludenberg's murder of me deep within my subconscious." Hifumi said. "Where it will never see the light of day…" he said a creepy way.

"Yeeeaaah… not poking that beast. What were you doing getting kicked out of a manga production building?" Rainbow said.

"From what I'm seeing here… It looks like he's trying to chronicle a story about my adventures." David said.

"This is the 25th manga company he's been kicked out of." Water said.

"25? That many?" David asked. "Damn… I wonder what the reason could be for him to be denied that many times."

"I'm sure it can't be that...Oh god!" Mary said reading it. "Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

"What? Come on it can't be….My eyes!" Al said before dashing off.

"Uh… Hifumi?" Hope asked looking at the story. "What the heck have you come up with here?"

"Yeah, Mary and Al just became afraid of a story." Starlight said before looking at it. "Uh huh…" she said before ripping it up and tossing it in the trash. "The world will thank us later."

"My Life's work!" Hifumi said. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Life's work? You drew that one up this morning." Water said.

"I-Is that horrible object gone?" Al asked shaking a bit as she looked sick.

"Yep. It is." David said. "Seriously, though. Why would it be that bad? I mean, you were accepted into Hope's Peak after all. Your works were among the best at that point."

"Maybe it's because he's trying to write a fanfic on real life? I mean, aren't fanfics mostly for things from tv shows?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much." Mari said.

"Ah yeah… That is quite the problem." David said. "I mean, if it took place in some kind of alternate universe, then maybe…"

"Best not to say anything about that right now." Mari said.

"Right… Anyway, we're here because I felt a little homesick and I thought I may as well show these guys around." David said.

"Yeah, we needed a break from all the action the past few weeks." Ace said.

"I see." Hifumi said.

"Anyone else think he's kinda like a male version of Mari?" Al whispered.

"Don't you dare say that!" Mari said.

"I tell you guys, we've been through so much that we don't even know where to begin." David said.

"There was that time we all met in Valentia, but I think that's a story for another time." Ace said.

"Anyway, shall I show you guys the agency we work at? Gotta warn you, though. It's all the way in Toyosu." David said.

"Ugh, we're in for a long walk…" Rainbow said.

"That's exactly what the trains are for, Rainbow." Jesse said.

Later in the day, following David's guidance, the group enters a sort of building where a keypad pops up. David types in a certain code and a large elevator opens.

"Whoa, fancy." Rose said. "This is your Agency's HQ?"

"Yep. It was real mind-boggling at first for us, too." Mayumi said as the group went into the elevator as it went down. Once it stopped, it opened to reveal a room with many offices and creatures.

"Whoa… So this is where you run all those operations." Leia said.

"Yep, because people and creatures from other worlds show up in Tokyo, we embraced that image with the diversity of this place. However, the government usually don't react well to that kind of thing so we set it underground to keep things hush-hush." David said.

"So it's a secret organization." Law said.

"This place is so cool. Where do they keep the robots and the laser beam stuff?" Luffy asked.

"That's all in the technological wing, but be careful. Some of those are very dangerous and unstable." David said.

"Well, well… It's not every day that guests are brought along." a voice said revealing a woman in a suit. "Welcome back, everyone."

"Hello, Miss Kumori." David said with a bow. "Sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. I was showing my friends around Tokyo."

"It's quite alright. We all have those moments where we just want to get away from it all." Kumori said.

"A friend of yours?" Ace asked.

"Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emijo Kumori. But...my friends call me Emi." Emijo said.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Ace Neptune." Ace said.

"I'm Jexi and this is Hope. You might have heard of us...we're the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad as well as Spirit Force." Jexi said.

"Ah yes. I am a big, big fan of your exploits! You guys defined multi-special unity in a way no one else thought possible." Emijo said.

"Seems someone's a big fan of you three." Ace said.

"Especially our former operatives here. I had a feeling they would be destined for greatness some day." Emijo said. "You guys have some real guts taking on some of those big names out there."

"Yeah, David's been taking on some big bads around the Multiverse. Stain, Yomi, the list goes on and on." Hope said.

"And his most recent and famous defeat of Katakuri earned him this." Robin said showing the wanted poster.

"A bounty? Ooh… You might want to watch your back there. A reward like half a billion Beli can rise real quick if you piss off the wrong people." Emijo said.

"Yeah, we...kinda learned that the hard way." David said.

"Speaking of which… I've been checking in on the Regime. After the big breakout in Universal Prison, word is that they're up to their old tricks again." Emijo said.

"Yeah...no surprise. I knew that when I saw Hawkgirl in Hero City." Jexi said.

"Oh the hawk lady I took down." Miles said.

"Damn that Flux." Jexi said.

"Yes. I recall he was the one who started this mess in the first place. Though there has been a puzzlement from before that." Emijo said. "The prisoners that were escorted to that built impenetrable prison. I just don't understand why the Universal Government would have built it."

"Honestly, I don't know either. But hey." David said.

"I'm especially worried about you, David. After all, Wonder Woman has a bone to pick with you after that little stunt of yours that caused the Regime's downfall." Emijo said.

"So she really was among the inmates at that prison." Gemini said.

"Unfortunately." Emijo said. "Since the Alvarez Empire was toppled in that same incident, the same applies to Invel Yura as well."

"Oh, great." David said.

"There's more. We did some digging into the prison break incident. We know how Flux knew about it." Emijo said showing footage of Flux meeting with a cloaked figure. "Now we apply an x-ray." she said as the screen showed a crystal within the other.

"Wait...that crystal...Normal!" Water said.

"So even in his time with his new posse, he answers to Flux. Typical. That Flux would round up just about anyone he finds worth stepping over." David said.

"That's what I thought too. But...somehow I don't think it was a master/subordinate relationship." Emijo said. "We listened to several conversations between the two. We have reason to believe it was a three-way partnership." she said.

"Three-way? Who's the third?" Jexi said.

"Take a wild guess. You all recently saw him battle in the GGG Cup alongside Wisdom." Emijo said.

"Despair. I knew it." David said.

"I had a feeling he'd be like this. He is after all, a part of me." Hope said.

"Each of them on their own is pretty bad...but all three together...that's just asking for trouble." Jexi said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he was lost in thought.

"It makes you wonder, what are they up to?" Hope asked.

"That's what we can't figure out. For now, the three have been out of contact. Normal's in hiding, Despair's under ship arrest, as for Flux...after his arrest, thanks to his mother, in lieu of jail time, he's been sentenced to 1,000,000 hours community service." Emijo said.

"No way can the guy live to complete all of that." Kaito said.

"Actually, there are some ways, but that's neither here nor there." Emijo said. "And he can't leave the world he's been assigned to. There's a shock anklet on him that shocks him if he tried to get beyond thirty feet of any world he's assigned to."

"Wow, Dave. This Emijo woman here really knows her stuff." Tapu Lele said.

"She had to in order to keep track of everything that's going on." David said.

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys must be exhausted from all that world-hopping." Emijo said. "It's a little cramped, but why don't you guys spend the night in the guest quarters?"

"We usually have that reserved for witnesses to big cases that have to stay overnight." Petra said.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Roku said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he wasn't able to think of something to say.

"Is everything okay, Ace? You've been pretty silent for a while now." David said.

"I'm sorry. I...need to be alone for a bit." Ace said before he warped away.

"Where is that guy gonna go?" Emijo said.

"Don't mind him, Emi. He does that." David said.

"He just needs some space to think, so we'll respect his privacy." Hope said.

"Anyway, are you sure it's alright, Emijo? We don't want to be a liability in case a big case pops up." Jude said.

"Oh, it's quite alright. We can make do with a few or hundred so guests every once in a while." Emijo said. "Just make yourselves at home."

"Got it. Thank you, Miss Emijo." Chalcedony said.

"Still, I wonder what Ace was thinking about?" Hope asked.

"For now, let's just leave him alone." Jalter said.

"Yeah...I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind." Jexi said.

"Sharia, can you come in here for a minute?" Emijo asked as an elf woman with red hair walked up.

"Yes, Emi?" Sharia asked.

"Would you mind escort our guests to our guest quarters?" Emijo asked.

"Of course. Right this way, please." Sharia said as the group followed her.

"They let elves work here? Interesting." Elementa said.

"As Emi had said before, she believes in diversity. Thus why there are so many different races here." Sharia said.

"Amazing." Papelne said.

"Plus, Tokyo is considered to be the center of the entire multiverse, so...pretty much anything can happen here." David said.

"Anything…" Al said.

"Yep. Pretty much every day is eventful down here." Kokoro said.

"We're here." Sharia said opening a door to a very spacious room where there are beds for pretty much everyone.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Hiyoko said.

"And the beds are so soft too." Wendy said.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking." Sharia said.

"Very much. We love it here!" Peridot said.

"Thank you. I hope you all rest well." Sharia said.

"We will. See you in the morning." David said as Sharia left. Soon everyone has settled in.

"First day back and things are already looking up." David said. "Of course… Peaceful days like this don't really happen very often. I hope all that info Emi gave us doesn't lampshade anything. Knowing this place, something happens around every corner."


	2. Prelude to the Abnormal

The next morning, the group walked into the common area for some breakfast with Emijo.

"Morning, everyone." Emijo said. "Did you all sleep well last night?"

"Like a rock." Hope said.

"That's good to hear." Emijo said. "Although, that's no surprise, considering everything you all have gone through."

"Yeah...though I do find something strange." Jexi said. "Our enemies are the Dark Kingdom so...why haven't they tried to pull a move yet?"

"Yeah, that is weird. The enemies we run into usually attack us soon after we arrive on a world. Though, it's kind of weird that we haven't heard from them yet." Kokoro said.

"Not only that, but when we were in Cho-Tokyo, Jexi was attacked because their king was trying to find a powerful being to leech power from. But… The question is, why go for him specifically? There are others among us that would qualify, I'm sure." David said.

"I haven't delved much into their workings myself, but from what I can gather, Jexi here has something that the king wants. What it is I am not sure." Pen said. "As for why not you...well, his curse only limits him to draining pure human blood. Blood from other species acts as poison to him."

"I see. That's an interesting fact to keep note of." David said.

"As for why no attacks...while the Dark Kingdom is prominent...the actual fighting force is actually smaller than a normal army. Father would rely more on secret sabotage, which is why there has been no announcements of attacks concerning the Darkness Universe." Pen said.

"He's right. Like my capture in the Training Camp. If anyone from the Dark Kingdom were with the Vanguard Action squad in the attack, they would've made sure that more of us would be captured while Aoyama would only free Tokoyami." Tsumugi said.

"Or they would've provided extra cover while we were raiding their hideout." Lloyd said.

"But clearly, the Dark Kingdom are not the type to charge into what they believe is a losing battle. If their opponents have abilities that can easily exploit their curses, then they would know if they were in a disadvantageous position the moment those abilities were presented to them." Emijo said.

"For all we know, it could be a long while before any major moves are made by them." Pen said.

"So we're safe from them for the time being." Erza said.

"I'll have some people keep watch on the kingdom for any major movements." Emijo said.

"That would be great. Thanks, Emi." David said.

"I'll be sure to contact you all if anything is picked up." Emijo said.

"Now what to do today?" Jexi pondered.

"If you guys want, I can show you around my house or the school I go to." David said.

"Yeah...I got no problem with the school." Sunset said. "I have a job about something happening there anyway."

"Already? That was fast." Sachiko said.

"Wait...is it from that website you showed us in Cho-Tokyo?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. According to the job, whenever someone there plays with a ouija board, they say a spirit comes from the board and tries to possess one of their bodies." Sunset said.

"It's probably the Occult Club playing tricks again, but just in case, we better check it out." David said. "The school is in Ueno. It's not that far from home."

"Let's go then." Sunset said.

It was later in the day that the group made it to Ueno and arrive in front of the school building.

"So this is your school?" Sero asked.

"Yep. pretty nice, isn't it?" Sachiko asked.

"It just looks like a normal high school. Nothing weird about it at all. Kinda nice to see that for a change." Lacy said.

"Yeah, a lot of the abnormalities that happen here in Tokyo can get pretty crazy sometimes." David said.

"So, did you graduate from this school?" Yang asked.

"Not quite yet. I was still a second-year when the Tragedy happened." David said.

"So you're technically a high school dropout." Pit said.

"At least he can read." Dan said.

"Come on, don't bring that up." Pit said.

"Plus, you didn't have to say it like that…" David said.

"Hm? Is that you, Ishihara?" a voice asked revealing a young man.

"Nobukiri? Is that you?" David asked.

"So you do remember. That's great! Those of us at the tennis club were getting worried about you, you know?" Nobukiri asked.

"Hehe… Sorry our disappearances were of short notice." David said.

"Well, at least you guys are okay, that's all that matters for us." Nobukiri said. "Are these guys friends of yours?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Nobukiri." Gemini said.

"Likewise. My full name is Tatsuya Nobukiri. A pleasure to meet you all." Tatsuya said when he turned to David. "Are these guys really the real deal?"

"Yeah… It's a long story." David said.

"I can tell that telling the whole story would take all day, so I'm not gonna pry. Anyway, you come here to relax during your travels?" Tatsuya said.

"Yep. Traveling through worlds is fun and all, but it's nice to come home every once in a while." David said. "Actually, we're here to investigate something. Something about a spirit from an ouija board possessing students using it."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that. From what I know, some kids were having a little fun with the Occult Club's ouija board when something weird happened. When they asked a question, the coin they used moved on its own, saying it wanted to possess one of their bodies. From their testimony, the spirit looked exactly like a fox." Tatsuya said.

"Like...a fox? Are you sure of this?" Kurochi asked.

"I believe him. Tatsuya is not the kind of guy that would lie about something like this." Sachiko said.

"Wait...don't you have some sort of fox spirit, Sunset?" Luna asked.

"Right. Kyubi." Sunset said.

"You do remember where the Occult Club Room is, right?" Tatsuya asked.

"Uh-huh. On the third floor by the Chem Lab." David said.

They soon headed up to the third floor and entered the room. "I think this situation calls for a professional opinion." Sunset said turning the ark. Light. "Come on out my friend. Calling Kyubi!" she said as her shadow stretched to the wall. Walking out of it was a fox creature in a purple robe with nine tails coming from the back of it.

"Is that...really Kyubi?" Erica asked.

"It still looks like him. But he looks more… formal." Rose said.

"Kyubi...I need your opinion." Sunset said.

"Hmm...I do feel the presence of a fox like yokai from this room." Kyubi said.

"Tatsuya said that the spirit wanted to possess the students using the ouija board. Well, here goes." David said finding the board and placing it on the table, placing his hands on the coin. "Great Spirit… Can you hear my voice?"

The coin then started moving on its own spelling out…"Lend me your body."

"This has gotta be some trick, right?"

"I don't know. I didn't move it at all." David said. "Great Spirit… Why are you asking for people's bodies?"

"Lend me...your body!" a voice said as a dark energy flowed from the board before taking form as a large fox with purple fur, sharp teeth and razor claws and a necklace with spirit flames printed on the fabric part of it.

"What is that thing?" Sero asked.

"Your body has handled many beings. I'll be able to use you." the fox said as it charged at David.

"Not happening. Kyubi!" Sunset said turning the ark. Shadow.

Kyubi changed to a monstrous fox version of himself as he stood between David and the fox. "Stop this at once!"

"No...no way...The...the great Kyubi." the other fox said before it shrank a bit before standing as an anthropomorphic fox in a kimono. "Forgive me." she said.

"Huh? Wait...so is this...what was saying all that stuff?" Hope asked.

"Apologies." she said.

"It's alright. We didn't come here to fight. We were just wondering why you wanted to possess the students here." David said.

"I should start with an introduction. My name is Inari. I'm the guardian spirit of the nearby Inari Shrine." she said.

"Inari…" Hope said. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Can i ask why you were trying to possess someone's body like David's?"

"Well...I wanted to pay back the nice woman who comes to clean the shrine. See, no one really visits it much anymore but she comes by to clean it up and leaves me fried tofu. I wanted to thank her but as a guardian spirit, I'm not allowed to leave the shrine, so I was trying to use a way that contacts spirits." Inari said.

"Hence the Occult Club's ouija board." Sachiko said.

"Exactly. I never wanted to cause trouble. I just wanted to thank her." she said.

"I believe her. She doesn't seem like she had any intention of hurting me in the process." David said. "But… I'm a guy. Wouldn't that seem a bit...weird?"

"Boys are normally the only people who play this thing." Inari said.

"Fair assessment." David said.

"Well, if you want, I can let you possess me and we can thank her together." Sunset said.

"Really? Thank you so much." Inari said as a glow came from her as an ark appeared in Sunset's hands.

"Guess we can consider this job done." Sunset said.

"Yep. The students here won't have much to worry about now." David said. "All the same, it was actually very nice to come back here again."

"You sure you didn't want to give a tour of this place?" Tapu Lele said.

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to seem suspicious." David said. "Besides, how do you think they'd react when they see a bunch of anime and game characters come out of nowhere?"

"You know, that's actually a good point." Genis said.

"Yeah, when we came here, there wasn't exactly a quiet moment." Hope said.

"Right. I'll be sure to explain the situation to everyone here later, when I feel they should know the truth." David said.

"That's a good place to start as any." Aqua said.

"Still...you were right about this place. There really are surprises around every corner." Sunset said.

"That's the beauty of Tokyo, I suppose." David said. "There's never a dull moment in this place."

"True dat." Hope said.

"So, since we're close by, should we stop by my house?" David asked.

"Your house? Seriously?" Kazuichi asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if we can't today. This is a lot to take in, after all." David said.

Hope then looked back over his shoulder. "Actually, I wanna check on Ace. He's been out thinking for a while, and I'm getting worried. It's not like him to miss out on something like this."

"Yeah, you're right. He never skips out on something like this. When I asked Emi about it, she said that people have been hearing grunting in Hibiya Park." David said.

"He might be in trouble, we should go check it out." Hope said.

"I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble." Miles said.

"Hmm. You all should head back to the base. I'll go with Hope to check on Ace." Sunset said.

"Alright. See you guys when you get back." David said as the group left. "(Although, I should be concerned too… If the people Emi said have a bone to pick with me find out I've come back here, there's no doubt they'll take the opportunity to attack. I guess all I can do is tackle whatever happens one day at a time. I still can't help but feel it… Something crazy is about to happen to Tokyo. And we'll be caught right in the middle of it.)"


	3. Signs of Unrest

The next day…

"So, David. How long do you plan on staying in this world?" Emijo asked.

"About a week. It's nice to be home, but we don't want to stay too long so that you'll be at the Dark Kingdom's mercy." David said.

"The Dark Kingdom wouldn't dare set foot on this world without being faced with a supreme fighting force." Emijo said.

"Let me guess, that fighting force is you guys." David said. "Good to know that no matter what happens, there will always be someone here defending the home front."

"That makes me worry about Hope's hometown, Flower City." Sakura said. "I hope it will be okay."

"I'm not too worried. If what Pen told us yesterday was true, they won't dare mess with our homes." Hope said.

"You could be right." Mary said.

"Anyways, how did the search for Ace go?" Erica asked.

"About that, it was strange. We searched all over Hibiya Park, but it was like Ace was there but at the same time not. Its like his power was there but not the man." Hope said.

"We searched that park for 3 hours before giving up and going home." Sunset said.

"Ace… Where could you have gone?" David asked.

"I'm sure he's okay. I'm gonna go back to Hibiya Park later in the day, just in case." Hope said.

"I hope he isn't causing too much trouble." Peridot said.

"I'm sure he's fine. As for some of us ladies, we'll be doing a little shopping at Ginza." Rarity said.

"Ginza? Oh yeah, that place is the largest shopping district in Tokyo." Sero said.

"That reminds me, couldn't Yaoyorozu have used her quirk back when we were rescuing Bakugo to save us money for the disguises?" David asked.

"Well, technically, but that's against the rules! We must ensure the flows of commerce. That is our upmost duty as citizens." Yaoyorozu said.

"In other words...the rich girl just wanted to go shopping." Soul said.

"Yup." Maka siad.

"So Rarity, whos going with you to Ginza?" Gemini asked.

"Me, Lucy, Nami, Yaoyorozu, Erza and...well that's about it." Rarity said.

"Meanwhile the rest of us will take a look around Tokyo to see what it looks like, well… intact. Sorry, Dave. I know it was uncalled for." Scott said.

"It's alright, Scott. I'm curious to see how much has changed anyway." David said.

"I can't wait to see the rest of Tokyo myself. This is, after all part of our home." Sonia said.

"Ah, that's right. Your folks must be worried about you too." Sachiko said.

"All the more reason to live the life in Tokyo in this week onward!" Ibuki said.

While the others take in the sights, Rarity and the girls head for Ginza to do what they do best...shopping.

"Ah...I can't begin to imagine how long it's been since we've had a good shopping trip without any sort of crisis getting in the way of it." Rarity said.

"Me too! I got all of this for 90% off." Nami said showing several bags.

"I'll admit, shopping is a nice break from combat all the time." Erza added, having more bags than Nami.

"You have more bags than me!" Nami retorted.

"Come on ladies. This is just a fun little shopping trip." Yaoyorozu said with bags outnumbering both girls.

"I keep forgetting how rich she is…." Nami said.

"Wait...where's Lucy? She was suppose to meet up with us here." Rarity said before they heard a scream from Lucy as some guy ran.

"Help! That man stole my bags and purse!" Lucy said.

"Seems purse snatching is still rampant." Yaoyorozu said.

"Now detestable." Erza said.

"He has to pay." Rarity said.

"I agree." Nami said.

As the the guy ran, Yaoyorozu jumped down before him as she used her quirk to create a cannon. "Stop right there."

"Aw crap!" he said turning the other way as the cannon fired as him sending him flying.

"Requip! Sea Empress Armor!" Erza said wearing a green armor with a long sword. "Feel my Sea Empress Sword!" she said slashing at the man as he ran farther after losing the bags.

"I wouldn't go running this way." Nami said as a storm cloud brewed above. "Thunder Breed Tempo!" she said as lightning struck.

As the guy was dazed from the lightning, Rarity fired an arrow and left the man hanging on the wall as she collected the dropped items and returned them to Lucy. "And this is why you don't mess with shoppers." Rarity said.

"Look, I-I didn't want any trouble!" the snatcher said.

"It sure looked like it. Honestly, snatching from a friend of girls as strong as us?" Nami asked.

"You have to pay for your crimes." Erza said.

"Now...back to the shopping." Yaoyorozu said as they continued on their way.

"Uh...anyone? Little help?" the snatcher asked.

Meanwhile…

David was seen in Aoyama Cemetery, standing before Eikichi's grave.

"Hey there, Eikichi… Sorry I haven't visited in a while." David said. "When you travel across worlds, you rarely get the chance to stop and take in the fresh air." he said before he looked down. "I'm sorry… It's all my fault. Mr. Aizawa from the Hero Universe, he told me everything. Sure, sacrificing your life was your decision, but… That doesn't change the fact that I was involved in your death. If only I knew what I was getting myself into. If only I had reacted sooner. If only… If only…" he said as tears flowed down his face. "Heh. I really am pathetic. That's all I really learned to say. Even after all of this time, I still think back on that day as an excuse to prevent more people from dying all around me. And because of that, more of my comrades ended up dead. Ludger, Sorey, Pedro… All of them were deaths I could've prevented, but…" he said as he wiped his tears. "No… You're right. I can cry all I want, it's never going to bring them back. Instead, all I can do is carry on their wills, as I reach for a future that they would be proud of." he said as he placed a bouquet of flowers by the tombstone. "If brooding over the past doesn't change anything, then I'll just have to stand strong for a new future where everyone can be happy." he said as he turned to leave before looking back. "Thanks for listening, old friend. I'll be sure to tell you of my adventures next time. When I have finished the tasks I placed on myself to do." he said as he leaves the cemetery.

"Paying respects to the dead, my boy?" a voice said as David looked around before seeing Rain Bow on a bench.

"Master Rain Bow. Is something the matter?" David asked.

"It can wait. For now I'm just sightseeing. I'm a 200 year old man and yet I've never seen this city." he said. "I heard what you said...it was very poetic of you."

"Uh...thanks." David said sweatdropping a bit. "(This guy...I know he's an old man but no matter how many times I see him, I can never read him.)"

"I was just like that...on the day he gave up his life on that day." Rain Bow said.

"You...you're talking about Gold, right?" David asked.

"Yes. Even though he's been gone for a long time now...I can still remember his drive, that smiling face and that creative thinking. He was a lot like Jexi is now. Course...that wasn't to say...even he had things to say and secrets to hide." Rain Bow said.

"Secrets?" David asked.

"You know of the Dark Kingdom yes? During the days when the kingdom was within Yamigedo and the king and his family and subjects had escaped….for reasons even I do not know of, Gold did something to earn the king's wrath." Rain Bow said.

"The King's...wrath? Is that the main reason he's after Jexi?" David asked.

"Yes. It's true he could go after any of you...but Jexi is his main target. Because Gold is no longer with us...he wants the next best thing...the son with the Golden God's gift." Rain Bow said.

"Then, those people that attacked him in Cho-Tokyo…" David said.

"Abductors I assume sent on his orders." Rain Bow said.

"Oh my god… I never imagined it would be anything this deep." David said. "And Gold never told you the reason?"

"I had asked him only once. What he said was…"I can't answer that." Rain Bow said. "Meaning one of two things...that he was protecting something or this would bring harm to someone."

"I see… It would make sense for him to not tell anyone if it was either of those cases." David said.

"Well enough of that. It's about time I got going into the city again. But I will be meeting with Jexi in a few days. So I would like it if we could meet at say...your home?" Rain Bow asked. "Thank you." he said walking off.

"That was quite an exchange. Still, he wants to meet at my house in a few days' time. It must be important if he's setting it in there." David said as he started heading back to Toyosu.

Later in the evening…

"I'll say this...best...shopping...ever." Rarity said.

"Agreed." Nami said. "Hey, is Hope back?"

"He's still out in the park looking for Ace." Rainbow said.

"Still? He should give it a rest. I mean, it's Ace. He always comes back in the end." Nami said as David came out of the elevator.

"Hey guys." David said.

"Back from the cemetery, David?" Maka asked.

"Yep. But that wasn't all. While I was there, I ran into Master Rain Bow." David said.

"Great...a legend and mystery wandering Tokyo." Yang said.

"He wants me to set a meeting in my house in a few days, saying he wants to talk to Jexi about something." David said.

"What is it about?" Marco asked.

"Something to do with why the Dark Kingdom is targeting him." David said.

"Well that should be interesting, I mean, it is Rain Bow." Starlight said.

"But as for the reason...it could be anything not just the Dark Kingdom." Jeremie said.

"We should just wait until he says what his reasons are." Dan said.

"Hey, did we ever let that guy down?" Nami asked as the girls wondered.

At Ginza…

"Hello? Anyone?" the guy asked in the empty shopping center.


	4. A Quiet Uneasiness

"So, after I found Ace in the park with Shanoa, we talked about the situation and I cheered him up. Then we came back here, and I told him about Rain Bow's meeting." Hope said.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you all. I just didn't want to be a bother to anyone." Ace said.

"This again. Ace, you are not a bother." Jexi said.

"Yeah, you're fun to be around." Rainbow said.

"It's like I said Ace, it isn't the same without you around." Hope said.

"Heh. Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to." Ace said laughing a bit before pulling out the cubes he found in the park. "Mari, could you analyze these for me later?"

"Sure thing, Ace!" Mari said as she took them.

"Besides the cheering up. We were attacked by an unknown assailant." Shanoa said.

"That's not news. Attacks like that happen all the time here." David said.

"Yeah, just yesterday we attacked a purse snatcher." Nami said.

"Well this person used dark magic, would that be considered normal around here?"

"Kind of." Takeshi said.

"He's right. Do you have any idea how many inter-world disasters Tokyo alone has been a part of?" David asked.

"No, I don't." Ace said with a glare.

"Trust me, it's too many times to count." David said.

"He's right. It's all just...normal here in David's world...wow...that is a strange sentence." Elementa said.

"Alright, Alright. I get it." Ace said.

"Still, these cubes you brought us...these obviously do not belong in Akihabara." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, my digivice went off as soon as I picked them up." Ace said.

"Hmm. Where did you say you found them again?" Shuichi asked.

"Hibiya Park in the forest." Ace said.

"Not really a forest. But I think I'm going to check things out there. As for the cubes...I would consider locating a computer expert." Shuichi said heading out.

"Shall I accompany you Shuichi?" Shanoa asked.

"Thanks but I would rather do this alone. I don't wanna draw any attention." Shuichi said.

"He's right. We wouldn't want the public to get the wrong idea." Kaede said.

"Besides, we have so much to show you around here, Shanoa." Hope said. "What do you wanna see first?"

"I am not sure…" Shanoa said.

"Oh! I know!" Rainbow said. "I can take her to Akihabara with a few others and show her the arcade and convention halls!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Starlight said.

"It's a perfect idea, no one will ever know Shanoa is real. She'll fit right in." Rainbow said.

"Fine, but take Aka with you. She's not handling this place well." Jexi said pointing to Aka pointing a spear at a few security cameras.

"I think I'll tag along too. I'm in need of a new outfit anyway's." Aya said.

"Uh...you do know what a convention hall is right?" David asked.

"No, what?" Aya asked.

A few minutes later…

"It's not code for shopping center?" Aya said.

"No...it's a place people go and dress up as...characters." Rainbow said. "But you two will fit right in, look at everyone, see them freakin out?"

Aka looked all over the building, and she didn't see anyone looking at her.

"Most people at Anime and Gaming conventions like to dress up as characters like you guys, so to these people, you're basically one of them. Check this out…" Rainbow said getting a group of otakus' attention. "Hey, what do you guys think of my friends Shanoa and Aya cosplays?"

"Wow, those costumes are amazing!" one of them said.

"I know, who did your tattoos?" another asked Shanoa.

"Um...A friend of mine." Shanoa said. "(This feels so much different from my world…I hope you are watching over me...Albus)" She thought.

"Hey Aka, you're pretty comfy in this, right?" Rainbow said looking behind her seeing she wasn't there. "Aka?"

"Hey, get away from there!" a voice shouted as Rainbow saw Aka attacking an prize grabbing machine.

"Oh dear…" Shanoa said.

"Hey hey hey!" Rainbow said stopping Aka from stabbing it. "Sorry, my friend here's not really uh… Electronically minded."

Aka stared at the prize machine.

"Aka, that's not how you win that way." Rainbow said. "Here, let me show ya. This is a Claw Machine, so to win, you gotta insert 100 yen like this…."

Rainbow inserted her money as she operated the claw and grabbed a stuffed wolf plushie. "And the claw grabs the toy you want, and drops it right into this bin." she said grabbing the toy from the dispenser. "See, doesn't it look like Roku? Eh? Eeeeh?" She said showing the stuffed wolf to Aka.

Aka cautiously grabbed it as she placed it on the floor and stared at it for a bit.

"I think she likes it." Rainbow whispered to Aya.

"Seems so. Saki actually owned a bear plushie back home believe it or not." Aya said chuckling a bit.

"She did? Wow." Rainbow said looking at Aka. "Look, she actually believes it's Roku, isn't that cute or what?"

"Indeed." Shanoa said before seeing a group of eight people in different outfits walk by.

"Oh, those are just cosplayers. See anything interesting about their outfits?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. But I think they're more than just cosplayers…" Shanoa muttered the last part. "(Their power...it could kill that of a dragon.)" She thought.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Rainbow said before getting an idea. "Oh! I know someplace you would DEFINITELY take interest in!"

Rainbow took Aya, Shanoa and Aka with her new Wolf plushie to a section of the convention with a boatload of Castlevania materials, cosplayers and Memorabilia.

"!" Shanoa quickly walked over to it as she picked up a picture of a young man with blonde hair as she teared up a bit. "Albus…"

"Uh...it's 500 yen a pic." the guy running the booth said.

"S-sorry. She's just a huge fan." Rainbow said paying.

"I apologize for that." Shanoa said. "I will explain at a later time."

"Just keep yourself together, Aya too. If people found out you were the real deals, we'd be swarmed on the spot." Rainbow said.

"I see." Shanoa said. "It's just that everything reminds me of home here."

"Maybe Castlevania sections wasn't a good choice for….wait a minute...why did you really bring us here?" Aya asked.

"What? I got nothing to hide." Rainbow said.

"Uh huh. Or maybe it's for that." Aya said pointing to the stamp rally sign. "You brought us here for a stamp rally?"

"Hey...with good prizes...a free copy of Smash Ultimate." Rainbow said.

"But you're super fast. Why would you bring us?" Aya asked.

"Well, I thought it'd also be cool to bring some friends along so you guys could enjoy the world I'm used to in the tense times we've got. I mean, Aya, you've been fighting Undead all your life, and Aka's been a survivor for who knows how long." Rainbow said. "Plus there's Shanoa and all the things she's been through. And uh… it sorta felt nostalgic because Simon was announced for the game too."

"Simon Belmont? From the lost clan of hunters?" Shanoa asked.

"Yup, that's him." Rainbow nodded. "Oh and Richter Belmont too."

"The legendary Richter Belmont? Interesting…" Shanoa said.

"So uh… you guys wanna help me get all these stamps?" Rainbow said. "Since everyone is here, I may need a few extra hands."

"Huh...there are some blank spots here." Aya said.

"Probably to keep from revealing unreleased fighters." Rainbow said.

"So far there are only 74 fighters total." Shanoa said. "Sonic, Pit, Reflet in a way, Roy, and Megaman are included."

Aka looked at the piece of paper and looked at the spots Rainbow hadn't stamped yet, which were Isabella, King K Rool, Chrom and Dark Samus.

"Huh? What is it, Aka?" Rainbow asked.

Aka looked at the spots and grabbed Rainbow's hand, pointing ahead.

"Wait, you know where the last four booths are? Show me." Rainbow said.

She then started climbing up nearby columns with Rainbow and leapt from pillar to pillar to each booth, stamping them.

"Wow!" Rainbow said. "Is… this a thank you for giving you that Roku Plushie? Heh, you love it don't you?"

Aka just bowed keeping her spear close in hand.

"Now...I gotta claim the free copy." Rainbow said.

"Doesn't it come out in December?" Aya asked.

"Yeah but I get a free copy when it comes out." Rainbow said. "As long as I hold onto the ticket."

"So...what now then?" Aya asked.

"Well we can go home if you girls want." Rainbow said. "Unless there's still something you wanna do, Aya."

"I'm actually gonna stop by the clothing store. I'll catch up as soon as I'm done." Aya said.

"There are no clothing stores in this district. You would have to go to the other side of Tokyo to the Ginza." Rainbow said.

"Starting to wish I took that trip yesterday instead of worrying for Ace." Aya said to herself.

Back at the Agency….

"Oh man, that was a great time!" Rainbow said. "Really shook off the whole nerves of Rain Bow's meeting comin up."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Shuichi is doing on his end." Sectonia said.

"It turned out to be very well thought out." Shuichi said arriving. "I even came back with a prize." he said presenting a tied up person the Hope Squad and some of the Dimensional Heroes recognized.

"Lucas?" Twilight said.

"Who is he?" Ace asked.

"He's a user of the Cyber Style of Color Fighting." Hope said.

"Kay, so what's he doing here?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"Uh...nothing?" Lucas said before Shuichi smacked him in the back of the head.

"He was looking for those cubes Ace found. Apparently he was the one who brought them." Shuichi said.

"How about you tell us what these are and why my digivice reacted to them please?" Ace asked.

"I have my rights. I won't talk." Lucas said.

"Hi." Jexi said cracking his knuckles.

"God...not him again. Okay fine. Those cubes...they're actually data bits." Lucas said.

"I knew I sensed something familiar about them." Ace said.

"Data bits?" Asta asked.

"They're essentially parts of a computer code or database. How did you get those?" Jeremie asked.

"I had to hack my way into All Science Go Corporation just to get those two single bits." Lucas said.

"I'm guessing these aren't the only ones?" Ace asked.

"They aren't. I had more but...when I crossed over into this world in the Standard Universe via cyberspace...I sorta...lost them?" he said smiling sheepishly.

"Cyberspace?" Ace asked.

"Lucas's color fighting style allows him to exit and enter cyberspace at will." Twilight said.

"Incredible. Back on our world, when the Dark Elf was released. Omega managed to open portals into Cyberspace." Leviathan said.

"And you lost a bunch of these data bits? What are they for exactly?" Hope asked.

"Don't ask me. I only do what I was hired for." Lucas said.

"But tell me this...were those the only bits you were asked to get? Or were there more?" Sunset asked as Lucas's eyes darted left and right. "There were more! Talk...what else did you get?"

"I was hired to claim data bits...of the Thirteen Royal Knights." Lucas said.

"What?" Dynasmon said as he appeared behind Arnice.

"Wah! Dynasmon!" Mahiru said. "Don't realize so suddenly, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Anyway, why were you hired to collect data bits of me and my comrades?" Dynasmon asked as Magnamon and Jesmon appeared as well.

"No..not you copies. The original thirteen Knights. The ones who sacrificed themselves to seal away Ogudomon in Ylisse." Lucas said.

"What do you mean copies?" David asked.

"You don't know? These three are fabricated copies of the originals from the All Science Go Corporation." Lucas said. "Created from leftover bits of DNA and data."

"All Science Go Corporation?" Hope asked.

"Hold your tongue." Arnice said to Lucas.

"Hold it Arnice. What is this company?" Hope asked.

"Its a corporation that specializes in all aspects of science. Biology, Chemistry, Geology...you name it...they do it." Lucas said.

"And I'm guessing these bits we have are of Digimon as well?" Ace asked.

"Bits of data sampled from two members of the Olympos XII when they tried to capture them." Lucas said.

"Then these are…" Ace trailed off as he looked at the bits.

"Remains...DNA and data belonging to the moon goddess Dianamon and the sun god Apollomon." Lucas said.

"So that means…" Hope said. "If we can collect enough of these we can bring Tsuki and Corona back?"

"If you had their memory data and enough data and DNA...then creating the beings they belonged to would be possible." Lucas said.

"My Digivice might help as well." Ace said as he held his Digivice out.

"Hmm." Lucas said as he got free from the rope and looked at it. "There is definitely enough memory here...you would just need the data and DNA."

"Don't even think of taking this from me." Ace said.

"Of course not...but escaping…" Lucas said touching one of the cameras as he disappeared into data fragments.

"Dammit, he went back into Cyberspace!" Hope said.

"But we got plenty of new info from him, and thanks to that…" Ace started as he looked at the data bits. "There's hope for Tsuki and Corona." He finished as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yep. It won't be long now." David said.

"But there's one question, where are we gonna find more of their data bits?" Hiyoko asked.

"In Cyberspace." Ace said. "If Lucas did say he lost them there, then that's where we'll find the rest most likely."

"After...the Tokyo vacay. No work...all play." Rainbow said.

"Makes Jack a dull boy." Stoj laughed.

"Not gonna ask how you know that line." Rainbow said.

"I've hung out with a human before back on my world." Stoj said.

"Still...wonder of this new info means...we'll be staying in Tokyo a bit longer. I guess we just wait and see." David said.


	5. The Legendary Kabuki Samurai

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Al asked.

"Hmm, not really sure. We did Ginza and Akihabara. David, do you know any other places we could go?" Hope asked.

"I do not see how you can sit around considering the info we heard yesterday and talk about going goofing off." Tetsu said getting up. "I'm heading out. Since this is Japan...I will find Samurai to fight and add new swords to my collection." he said heading out.

"Uh oh… did anyone tell him this is Modern Japan and not Feudal?" Gemini asked.

"Nonetheless, he's gonna have a hard time doing that." David said.

"Yeah...unless he hits up Yakuza. I think they still use samurai swords, right?" Hope asked.

"That's right, although in most situations, it's highly inadvisable to stand against them. Not all Yakuza are like Ty, after all." David said.

"Hmm... one of us should probably follow him. Just to make sure he comes back in one piece. But first...any ideas where he's headed?" Hope asked.

"If it's Yakuza, he's probably headed to Shinjuku." Takeshi said.

"I'll do it." Sectonia said.

"Peko...follow Tetsu with Sectonia. I don't want anyone knowing he's with us." Fuyuhiko said.

"Understood master." Peko said.

"Wait, you're thinking that people will mistake Testu for being on the Kuzuryu clan?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes and no. I don't want them knowing I know him period." Fuyuhiko said.

"Well then, let's go Sectonia." Peko said.

"Right. He can't have gotten too far." Sectonia said.

But as the two got out, they saw Tetsu get on the train as it sped off.

"Unless he takes the train." Peko said.

"*sigh* I just had to say it." Sectonia said. "Still, we better hurry before he causes any trouble."

"Indeed." Peko said as they took off on foot.

Unfortunately for them, Tetsu had arrived there before them. He scanned the area before spotting men in suits with swords by their sides.

"As I expected. Samurai of the modern age." Tetsu said following them into a nearby building.

"Where is he?" Peko asked as they arrived in Shinjuku.

"Uh...there." Sectonia said as they saw Tetsu enter the building.

"Oh lord." Peko said as they ran to the building as they saw men aiming guns at Tetsu.

"Hmm...now what is this I wonder?" Tetsu said standing there and thinking.

"What is with this guy? He's gotta be some kinda idiot." one of them said.

"Doesn't even realize he's being threatened." another said.

"Ah...now it becomes clear...this is a challenge of my skill as a swordsman. Very well, I accept your challenge." Tetsu said.

"Idiot it is." one of them said. "Turn him into swiss cheese!"

The Yakuza fired their guns at Tetsu. Tetsu then clapped his hands as he drew a sword while moving slowly with it as it he were on stage doing some dance. When the barrage ended, Tetsu stood there unscathed while all the soldiers had bullet holes and fell to the ground bleeding.

"What is this? I didn't even see him swing." Peko said.

"I saw it perfectly well. He didn't have to. The way he moved the sword...he hit every bullet fired at him and sent it back at the soldiers." Sectonia said.

"Wow… that's incredible." Peko said. "Could I do that too, i wonder…?"

"Somehow I doubt it was him alone." Sectonia said.

"You soldiers...have gracefully fallen to sword 78: The Barrier Blade. A mystical blade capable of deflecting all projectiles fired upon its steel." Tetsu said. "I honor your deaths." he said stamping the ground with one foot and posing.

"These movements...I swear I've seen these before." Peko said. "But where?"

Just then, the door broke down as the boss of the soldiers came out as Tetsu saw the large sword the man had with him. "Nice sword...I shall be taking it once I cut you down." Tetsu said.

"Heh. You wanna take this?" the man asked. "This is the Giant's Blade. You can't lift this."

"Sword 50: The Giant's Blade. I don't think I have that yet. Very well...I shall defeat you...with this." Tetsu said taking out a short sword.

"That little thing? Against a sword capable of slicing entire buildings in Half?" the boss asked. "Go to hell!" he said swinging it.

Tetsu then clapped his hands as he started dancing with said blade before the leader swung his blade down, demolishing the entire building. A small cut was seen on Tetsu's forehead from said attack.

"You gotta be kidding me, I only nicked him?!" the boss asked.

"That's more than I can say for you." Tetsu said as the bosses view went blurry before he saw his head separated from his shoulders. "Sword 23: The Beheading Blade: A sword from the deserts of the east often used traditionally for executions. It is the fastest of one handed swords." he said stepping forward and picking up the Giants Blade with ease. "I thank you for the sword." he said stomping before posing.

"That pose...the way you moved...I know you...You're...the...Kabuki Samu...rai." the boss said before dying.

"Kabuki...Samurai?" Sectonia asked.

"I've heard the legend. A samurai who moves with the grace and ferocity of a Kabuki Player. They say that his sword strikes move in time with his dancing. Its so in sync, no one can see his blades movements before they strike." Peko said.

"All the same, this...is going to be quite the mess to clean up." Sectonia said.

"I agree. While his swordplay was incredible...Tetsu took down a yakuza family...I doubt anyone affiliated with them will take this lying down...if they know who did it. Let's just grab Tetsu and run before anyone sees us." Peko said.

"Agreed." Sectonia said.

Peko and Sectonia quickly grabbed Tetsu as they ran off into Shinjuku Central Park.

"Okay...no one should have followed us here." Peko said.

"Ah...I see...you two have come to treat me to a meal after my victory. I am flattered but I do not accept handouts from women." Tetsu said.

"No, we just wanted to get away from all of the unnecessary attention with what happened back there." Sectonia said.

"It was only a battle between samurai...nothing too major. But I have emerged as Tetsu of the 101 Swords." Tetsu said.

"Slight problem with that… That was actually a Yakuza group. If anyone affiliated with them find out it's you, we'll have a lot of potentially dangerous people coming after us." Sectonia said.

"Yak...uza? So...I slayed some yak loving samurai?" Tetsu asked tilting his head.

"Is he for real?" Peko asked Sectonia. "More to the question...you're the Kabuki Samurai...aren't you?" Peko said as Tetsu looked off.

"Come on now...that boss was obviously delusional from the death and…" Sectonia began.

"No...he was not. What he said was true. I am the fabled Kabuki Samurai." Tetsu said.

"I only ask because...Tetsu...you're with a curse aren't you?" Peko said.

"Why do you ask him that?" Sectonia said.

"One thing I forgot to mention...the legend I heard of...its over 500 years old." Peko said.

"Another thing...you have said is true." Tetsu said.

"500 years? That long?" Sectonia said.

"Yes. Sit with me...it is time I shared with you...a tale I had hoped not to tell." Tetsu said. "My story begins over 510 years ago...when the Sword Kingdom...or Samurai Kingdom as it was originally known. I was a prince and my family….we started something that would go down in the Shinto Universe's history...the art of Kabuki. We were all dancers best known throughout the land. However...one day...my mother and sister's health started to fail. So my father took me to the mountains in order to claim something to save them...the blood of a legendary bird...the phoenix. My father...he tried to kill the bird but it led to his demise. When the bird looked upon me...I just begged for some of its blood. It would agree to do this only under one condition...that I were to drink it too. Upon receiving the blood, my mother and sister healed. However...the bird did not mention its curse. Years passed yet we did not age. Our kingdom...fell apart one year after my father's death. 100 years later...we were cursing this immortality of ours. I left home to find a way to break it...then I met him...one of the Genjuu Yo-kai of legend...Suzaku."

"Suzaku? The Vermillion Bird of legend?" Peko asked.

"Yes...he was cursed himself to take the form of a bird. However...he knew of a way to free me and my family from immortality. I must collect 999 swords from great warriors and places and then offer them all to the place where I met the phoenix...only then will the curse be broken." Tetsu said.

"500 years have passed, and you still haven't gotten them all. It must've been a rough journey for you." Sectonia said.

"It has...and to be honest I did slack for about 100 or so of those years. But the rest of the time, I never stopped thinking of my goal." Tetsu said. "I had just about given all hope until I saw that light. I kept following to the source when it lead me to where I am now."

"Seems to me like what happened in Cho-Tokyo was more of a second wind." Sectonia said.

"Indeed. It gave me hope." Tetsu said.

"I'm glad you thought that way when we met you." Peko said.

"Thank you." Tetsu said.

"Still, it sounds like you still have a long road ahead of you." Sectonia said.

"Yes...I will likely be at this long after all of you pass on." Tetsu said.

"Then we'll do our best to help you gather the swords you need until we die." Peko said. "But maybe not...nevermind."

"I thank you and appreciate this offer...but this is something I must do on my own." Tetsu said.

"I see. We understand, right Sectonia?" Peko asked.

"That's right. Everyone has their own path to follow, their own destiny to write as they see fit." Sectonia said. "That's what my experiences taught me."

"Yes...now it is time we return back home, it's getting late." Peko said.

"Agreed. Let's get going." Sectonia said.

Back at HQ…..

"It's lucky you guys got outta there without getting any attention drawn to yourself. Facing Yakuza is one thing, but killing them?" Hope said.

"Oh, good grief…" Fuyuhiko said. "You're lucky they didn't see any of you."

"It is fine...I easily defeated the yak loving samurai." Tetsu said walking off to his bed.

"Is he for real?" Al asked.

"That's what we've been asking ourselves too." Sectonia said.

"In any case, you've got him back with no trouble." Anna said.

"To think he's the Kabuki Samurai too… and is a cursed immortal." Hope said. "I was wondering about his fighting style myself. The way you two described it, it was almost like he was moving like Goemon."

"Sure seemed that way, too." Sectonia said.

"Still...if he could take out a gang on his own..he's even more incredible to have around." Jexi said.


	6. A Memorable Occasion

"Whoo… After what we saw so far, David wasn't kidding when he said that Tokyo is the center of the multiverse." Scott said.

"It has been a memorable trip so far." Sunset said.

"Glad you guys like it here. Every square inch is always something interesting." David said prepping himself up.

"And what's gotten you all snazzy?" Tetsutetsu said.

"Sectonia is taking me out tonight." David said.

"Oooh, a Date?!" Gemini said. "Where ya goin?!"

"At the Robot Restaurant in Shinjuku. She said she has a special reason for setting it up there." David said.

"You sure you guys wanna go there? After yesterday's...incident?" Elementa asked.

"Elementa, if she's the one treating him, then given how close they are, there's no way he can refuse." Kokichi said.

"And besides, I heard that place is awesome." Hope said.

"Plus, it's these two we're talking about. There's nothing they can't handle." Mayumi said.

"You got that right." Ace said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go take a look around the city in search of those eight figures the girls saw at the convention. Would anyone like to tag along?"

"Hmm...It would be nice to test out my new animech devices. I'll go." Miles said.

"I guess I'll go as well." Elementa said.

"Thank you. Anyone else?" Ace asked. "How about you Mayumi, if Miles is going to test out the animechs, you would be the best one to help him."

"Are you sure about this?" Mayumi asked.

"Of course he is. After all, of all of us, you're one of our best mech pilots." Vera said.

"Well...I guess I could." Mayumi said.

"Ace...you sure you wanna obsess over a bunch of cosplayers from a convention?" Rainbow asked.

"This is Tokyo, after all. We can't afford to take any chances." Ramona said.

"She's right. If anything can happen here, then maybe they really are more than they seem." Ming said.

"Besides Ace, I'm sure that they'll be fine on their own, whoever they are." Hope said.

"Yeah. And from what Shanoa said, they're capable of killing dragons." Ace said.

"Way to be oddly specific." Kokoro said.

"Anyone is...well not everyone but a lot of people can kill dragons. We have four people who are actually Dragon Slayers." Jet said. "And I personally almost shot down one."

"Not sure you should count Ridley as a dragon." Miles said.

"He's an alien isn't he?" Marta asked.

"Actually, Gonta can't tell what Ridley is." Gonta said.

"We'll probably find out in the future." Al said.

"We're heading out then. I'll contact you if we find something." Ace said.

"Okay...just try and stay away from Shinjuku. I don't want you have planned interfering with David and Sectonia's date." Juvia said.

"I never considered doing that. They need this after all they've been through." Ace said. "And with the meeting with Rain Bow tomorrow, they need to blow off some steam. Hasta La Vista Baby!"

"Someone's been watching Terminator." Sachiko said.

"Nah, he just likes saying that sometimes." Spade said.

"Well...have a nice night out, lovebirds. Enjoy your date." Lacy said.

"Erm, th-thanks." David said a bit flustered.

Most of the girls laughed a bit at how flustered David was.

"That said, do you really need to be in a suit for Robot Restaurant?" Hope said.

"She reserved a VIP table." David said.

"Oh. Nevermind." Hope said.

As the night went on, David and Sectonia watched the show from their table.

"You know, I never thought about it back when we ran into her in Termina, but...Mayumi would pay big to pilot one of those things one of these days." David said.

"I agree. This sort of spectacle really suits her." Sectonia said.

"That said, Sectonia. I appreciate the thought, but...you didn't have to go this far for me." David said.

"What are you saying? Of course I did!" Sectonia said. "After all, the two of us...we've been at our journey since the very beginning. We were even the first two people in our group."

"You're right. A lot sure has happened since then, hasn't it?" David said.

"You know it. These past two years have been the most memorable I've ever had. And all of that was because of one person…" Sectonia said.

"One person? Who is that?" David asked.

"I'm talking about you, silly. If I hadn't met you back then, I wouldn't have this new body, my past would've haunted me until I died...again, and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to show how I really was. It was because of everyone's support, mostly yours, that I'm even here now. I wanted to do something to commemorate for that." Sectonia said.

"And you really outdid yourself. Thank you." David said.

"David… Promise me that... you'd stay by my side until the very end." Sectonia said.

"Yeah… That's a definite promise. One I'm willing to keep until the day I die." David said.

"*giggles* You might want to be careful with how you phrase that." Sectonia said.

Meanwhile, with the search group…

"Huh… doesn't look like they're here." Rainbow said. "I swear Shanoa saw them pass by right here."

"Well it seems like this is a dead end. They might not even be in Tokyo for all we know." Miles said.

"He's got a point. They could have moved on since two days ago." Elementa said.

"Sorry, Shanoa. Looks like we lost them." Mayumi said. "Huh…? Wait, I'm sensing something."

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Here. Use this….Animech Bat Scope." Miles said handing a pair of goggles with bat wings on the side.

"Let's see here." Ace said. "Wait, how do these work?"

"It's essentially like a targeting system. Put them on and they'll lock onto a desired target." Miles said.

"Right, thanks." Ace said as he turned them on and saw something glowing. "I'm getting something from over there." He said as he slowly approached.

"My senses are getting stronger. It must be somewhere there." Mayumi said.

"Let's see…" Ace said as he held his digivice up, but no response.

"Ace, like the effort but I don't think this is a digital thing." Miles said.

"Hmm...maybe we can herd them into an alley. Let me try something. Element Magic: Fire! Fire Pillar!" she said as a pillar of fire rose before the eight figures.

"There they are!" Mayumi said.

"Nicely done Elementa." Ace said as they approached the figures. "Wait! We don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk."

"I knew that woman finding us would bring you here." The girl in front of the other seven said.

"So, who are you guys?" Rainbow asked.

"We are Unit 13. My name is Yaiba and I'm the leader of this unit." Yaiba said. "These are my teammates, Leo, Mei, Bayo, Rin, Nio, Azerin, and Bastian."

"Alright, now the big question. How did you all end up in Tokyo?" Mayumi asked.

"And don't even bother saying that you are just normal cosplayers. I can sense power emanating from each of you." Elementa said.

"Well, technically, we are from Tokyo, but of different universes. Leo, Mei, Rin and Myself are from this universe, Bayo and Nio of the past, and Azering and Bastian of the future. As for the power you sense, we're dragon slayers." Yaiba explained.

"Are you pulling our legs right now? There's no way there are enough elements for you all to be dragon slayers." Mayumi said.

"We're not those kinds of dragon slayers if that's what you're thinking, we were just given that name because of our power to slay even godlike dragons." Mei said.

"Wouldn't be the first ones." Mayumi said.

"Indeed. Our groups have slayed a number of supposed god like dragons...such as the Dragon King Acnologia." Rainbow said.

"For us there were seven True Dragons, six of which we had to defeat in order to fight the seventh one. Nodens, Nyala, Hypnos, Fomalhaut, Vicarius Filii Dei, and Haze." Leo said.

"True Dragons? What the heck am I even listening to? Is there really even such a thing?" Mayumi asked.

"Unit 13...I have heard of them actually. A supposed secret platoon assembled away from the public eye." Miles said.

"Smart boy, that is correct. In order for us to fight them we had to travel to the past and the future." Bastian said.

"Sort of like you and the Stardust Agency, Mayumi. Formed outside of government knowledge so as not to cause a panic." Miles said.

"That's right except our company scouted out possible people to help them by a videogame called 7th Encount." Rin said.

"7th Dragon, you mean? I've heard about that." Mayumi said.

"That's right." Yaiba said.

"Still...that doesn't answer the question. Why are you in this Tokyo? OUR Tokyo." Elementa said.

"Well, our Tokyo ceased to exist after finally defeating Iod, and in it doing so, this became our Tokyo, the only person that remembered us from the previous timeline was Mio Nagumo." Yaiba said.

"Cases like this are more common than you think. People from others worlds always end up here after events like that." Mayumi said.

"As for the other part...I know what happened." A voice said as Madoka stepped out of the dark.

"Madoka?" Ace asked.

"Your Tokyo didn't cease to exist...it was erased from existence." Madoka said.

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" Mayumi asked.

"Not exactly. As a color god, I know of how things work. We maintain our governed universes while also choosing which worlds still have purpose and which should go. Hearing them...it's very likely their world was erased having lost all use." Madoka said.

"..." Yaiba stayed silent as she held her left arm. "She's not wrong, I thought our lives would go on normal after Iod was destroyed but, a girl can dream I guess."

"Anyway, I'm so, so sorry for everything that's happened. You didn't deserve to go through all of that." Mayumi said.

"It's alright. As long as all eight of us have each other. Nothing can't stop us." Bayo said as her ears twitched.

"Your ears… Are you a neko?" Mayumi asked.

"Close but I am actually a Lucier, a species that is capable of listening to the voices of certain crystals. Nio is one too." Bayo said.

"Anyway, if you guys are your own team, we won't ask anything of you. If you're government agents, we don't need to involve ourselves with your business." Rainbow said.

"Well, we're pretty much on our own now and going where the roads take us. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again someday." Yaiba said as she and her group left.

"They seemed...interesting." Miles said.

"..." Mayumi stayed silent.

"Mayumi?" Ace asked.

"Sorry. I just remembered how Kurochi, Petra, Ross and Kokoro ended up here after their worlds were devoured by Yamigedo." Mayumi said.

"Yeah, no one deserves to have their home destroyed. Let's head back home." Ace said.

"Right. Let's get going." Mayumi said.

"As for you guys...you shouldn't hang around this Tokyo anymore. You are free now of your destinies...move onward and create ...oh...they already left didn't they?" Rainbow asked.

"You just now realized that?" Mayumi asked.

"Sorry I was still processing the 7 dragon thing. And Madoka, just curious but who would erase their world...if such an order was given?" Rainbow asked.

"Let's see...Past is Grey, Future is Cyan and Standard would be White." Madoka said.

"And as a sign of remorse, White pulled them all here. Is that what we're getting at here?" Mayumi asked.

"White always did hate extinguishing unneeded worlds. So she went and sent any living person with conscience and emotion into new worlds within the Standard Universe." Madoka said. "They could have ended up anywhere here to be honest."

"But they came here, because this is the closest place for them to call home, despite not being their version of it." Ace said.

"World transfer is a very complicated thing, I can say that." Mayumi said.

Back at the Stardust Agency HQ, the search team filled everyone in on the info they got.

"So...that was the situation." Emijo said. "Well I'm glad you told me. I'll let all the others know so they won't get suspected anymore."

"Thanks, Emi." Mayumi said.

"No problem. Similar cases have happened in the past. These people were just...lost at first, confused, and...maybe even alone." Emijo said.

"Yeah...though I wonder what will happen to those guys. Maybe one day, they'll find a place that fits with them." Miles said.

"That's pretty much all we can hope for." Mayumi said as David and Sectonia returned.

"'Sup, guys. How was the recon?" David asked.

"It went very well actually. How was your date?" Ace said.

"Very well. In fact, you can say the two of us have never been closer." David said.

"Looks like we all had a successful night." Madoka said. "And...about what I shared. I'm...sorry I kept that from you." Madoka said looking sad as Magearna put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

"It's alright. You had reasons to keep it a secret. We understand." Ace said.

"What happened? What did she tell you guys?" David asked.

"We'll tell you about it later. Trust me, it is absolutely mind-blowing." Mayumi said.

"We'll just have to take your word for it, then." Sectonia said. "Speaking of which, Rain Bow wants to meet in David's house tomorrow. I wonder what it's about…"

In the city, Rain Bow looked up to the sky as the moon shined. "Gold...old friend...seems old business you enacted all those years ago...has caught up to the present. Tomorrow...I give your son a choice that could affect his whole life." he said continuing to look up.


	7. Meeting with Rain Bow, Jexi's Conviction

On the promised day, David led to the others to his house, which was a two-story Japanese-style house.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but for me, it's home." David said.

"It's nice." Mari said.

"Thanks." David said as he opened the door. "I'm home!"

"Is that you, David? I was wondering when you and your pals would get back." Chikasu said as he came into view.

"You are...Chikasu, correct?" Spade asked.

"That's right. I take it he's already told you a bit about me." Chikasu said. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We were hoping to get some relaxation from the constant travelling. Plus, Rain Bow wanted to talk to us about something." David said.

"Rain Bow? Now that's a name I hadn't heard in a while. If he's setting a meeting here, it must be serious." Chikasu said.

"Oh it's definitely serious. And we don't even know what he wants to tell us." Hope said.

"I don't know very much about him myself either, other than that he's a teacher of color fighting." Ace said.

"That's pretty much the long and short of it." Chikasu said.

"That eyepatch, is it from…" Chalcedony said.

"That's right. This is from when Lucius took my eye out." Chikasu said.

"Lucius...there's a name I think we're better off not hearing." Hope said.

"Bloody hell…" Simon muttered.

"Exactly." Hope said.

"Anyways, since Rain Bow is coming, I guess I should make that tea that he always liked. The rest of you can make yourselves at home." Chikasu said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you very much." Jexi said as they headed inside.

One of the sights was David's room, which had a mix of anime and tennis memorabilia as well as a guitar over by the side.

"What a nice room, David!" Erica said.

"It certainly reflects your otaku and tennis sides. It sorta what makes you… well, you." Hope said.

"Yep. A shame most of this is gonna be in my room in the Galaxy King when we leave." David said.

"By the way… What's with the guitar?" Leia asked.

"Oh, this? This is for when I perform in School Festivals and the like." David said.

"Wow...this house and room...you've had a pretty nice life here in this town." Jexi said. "Up until the...incident."

"Yep… But when I think about it, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have even been on this journey in the first place." David said.

"Yet here we are." Ace said.

"And if it wasn't for me defeating Junko and saving the Class 77 students...we probably wouldn't see this world recover." Hope said.

"Kind of weird how these kinds of things connect, don't you think?" Tapu Lele asked.

"They do say fate is always intertwined for eternity." Azura said.

"Actually, it was more like… when we did that task and met David then, that was when we were connected by fate." Hope said.

"It was merely coincidence when I met all of you." Ace said. "I doubt that was fate..."

"And me and Hope...well he just sorta forced himself along but it worked out along the way." Jexi said.

"Yep. These kinds of things tend to work themselves out one way or another." David said when he hears knocking. "I think that's Rain Bow."

"I think it's about time we got down to learning what he has in mind." Jexi said.

The group let Rain Bow in as he was with the leaders at the table.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Chikasu said.

"Too long in fact." Rain Bow said sipping his tea.

"Master...it is an honor to see you once again." Jexi said bowing.

"The same with all of you." Rain Bow said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he looked at Rain Bow.

"Oh, this is Ace Neptune. He is …a new comrade of ours." David said.

"Ace Neptune...I know of you. I was an associate of your mother." Rain Bow said.

"You...knew my mother?" Ace asked.

"Yes...such a bright spirit that one." Rain Bow said.

"She was...until that day." Ace said.

"Master...I know you like talking of other things...but I get the feeling this isn't a social visit." Hope said.

"No...it is not. I may as well say it. I have a task for Jexi's group and his group alone." Rain Bow said.

"What?!" All four said.

"Is there a reason why, Rain?" Ace asked.

"You all understand the principles of Color Fighting and how there are currently 100+ styles, yes?" Rain Bow asked.

"Yes, that's right." David said.

"Well...it's safe to say not all styles are...safe for normal use." Rain Bow said. "Examples are the Forbidden style which focuses on the consumption of hearts to gain new powers. The Time style which manipulates time as well as the Space Style that manipulates space and dimensions. However...there is a fourth dangerous style...The Aether Style."

"Aether Style? What's that?" David asked.

"Aether...is a force that exists all around us. It is essentially the ability to manipulate nothingness." Rain Bow said.

"I can see how it's dangerous. Mastery of it will cause the user to control other people's bodies at will. Or maybe I'm just exaggerating." David said.

"I'm afraid it's more dangerous then that. They wouldn't need control...since the style erases everything the user touches." Rain Bow said.

"Dear god…" Ace said.

"In the wrong hands, that kinda style could be dangerous." Hope said. "Wrong wrong move, and bam! An entire universe, gone."

"I had the scroll containing the moves of the style sealed away in a temple in the desert...but months ago...around the same time the new year came, I stopped receiving contact info from my friend. So months later...I asked Sakura Oogami to check on them." Rain Bow said.

"Let me guess...something went wrong?" Jexi asked.

"For the last ten months...the scroll had been stolen." Rain Bow said.

"By who though?" Ace asked.

"And why does this only involve my group?" Jexi asked.

"I already know who has stolen the scroll. His name is Albarion." Rain Bow said.

"Al-Albarion?!" Pen said standing at the door.

"Who is Albarion?" Ace asked.

"Albarion...he is an exceptional fighter...he is also my elder brother and the 1st prince of the Dark Kingdom." Pen said.

"So, that makes him a front-runner for the throne. But...wouldn't he be powerful enough already?" David asked.

"Not likely. Albarion unlike the rest of my siblings was born without a Curse." Pen said.

"Could be the reason why he stole the scroll." Ace said.

"But why does this only concern my group? I've said this twice now." Jexi said.

"It has to do with family history between your father and the king. It's likely he knows something of it that we do not. So I ask you to do this...track down Albarion, defeat him and return the scroll." Rain Bow said.

"Gold and the King? I was afraid of this…" Chikasu said.

"There's no way we can help, is there?" Ace said.

"If that's what it will take...I'll leave with my teammates after the day is out." Jexi said.

"Jexi, you're… You're serious about this, aren't you?" David asked.

"If this really does have something to do with me, it only makes sense that I be the one to deal with it." Jexi said.

"But...what would we do without you?" Hope asked.

"You already have something to do. You guys have to save Tsuki and Corona don't ya?" Jexi asked.

"That's right...They were our comrades after all, as well as my partners." Ace said.

"And then there's this EDEN thing that Sachiko has been talking about lately." David said.

"Well, that settles it then." Hope said standing up. "The three of us will take our groups and work together to save Tsuki and Corona in Cyberspace."

"Don't worry, Jexi. We'll handle things here while you're on your quest. Along with the Dark Kingdom, if they happen to come by." David said.

"Yes. Just please…" Ace started before hugging Jexi. "Be careful."

(Cue- Super Powers- One Piece opening 21)

"Hehehe. Don't worry. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Jexi asked smirking.

"Of course we haven't. You're Jexi the Hunter, leader of the Dimensional Heroes and the son of Gold." Ace said.

"Hey, before we split off, mind if we do the thing?" Hope asked bringing out a few Sake cups.

"I knew this would be coming at some point." Jexi said smiling.

"Hey David, you got anything other than Sake?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, there should be some sodas and energy drinks." Chikasu said. "David was a...very active person back when this world was intact."

"Okay, everyone pour a cup of your preferred drink." Hope said.

Hope poured Sprite into his cup, Ace Mountain Dew, David a Lemon-Lime Gatorade, and Jexi poured in a Root Beer as they raised their cups.

"Starting today, we're more than just teammates, comrades, and leaders." Hope said looking at Sabo, who smiled. "Today… we're brothers."

"Till the end of time." Ace said as he looked at Luffy who gave his signature smile.

"We'll never forget one another no matter what happens." Jexi said.

"And shall this oath be broken, may the heavens smite their wrath upon us." David said.

"Brothers." Ace said raising his cup with a smile.

"To brothers." Hope said raising his.

"Brothers." Jexi said raising his too.

"Brothers...until the end." David said raising his cup.

They all clinked their cups together as they drank, sealing the oath to their new brotherhood.

"As good as we did it back on Dawn Island, eh Luffy?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah...it reminds me of the three of us. You, me and our Ace." Luffy said.

"I will do my best to honor his name for you both." Ace said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jexi. We all are." Hope said.

"Hurry back as soon as you can, alright?" Ace said tearing up a bit.

"I'll do my best. I may not be back for awhile...but...I'll try and get back as soon as my job is done." Jexi said. "I promise."

"As long as we have these…" Ace started holding up his pendant. "Together...always."

"That's right." David said.

"Yep...never gonna be too far from one another." Jexi said.

"So Jexi, where are you gonna go from here?" Hope asked.

"I'm gonna have to gather some leads first. So I'll try and find Naoto. She normally knows more about this investigative stuff." Jexi said.

"As for us, we're headed into Cyberspace. Our first stop, the Digiverse. Home of the Digimon." Hope said.

"We're gonna have to use the transporter for most of us while the rest use their digivices." Ace said.

"No need. There's actually a transporter into cyberspace here in Akihabara." Sachiko said entering.

"Well, there she goes. Well, see you later, Jexi. Don't die on us." David said as his group headed out.

"Time to go." Hope said. "I'll miss you out there, bud." and with that, the Hope Squad left.

"Jexi…" Ace said. "Until next time...brother." He said as Spirit Force followed Hope and David's teams.

And so, for now at least, the newly formed brothers go their separate ways. Jexi and the Dimensional Heroes set out to look for leads on Albarion and the Aether Style.

While that happens, the trio of Brave Adventurers, Shining Hope Squad and Spirit Force now venture into Cyberspace to rescue Tsuki and Corona. How will the task unfold? Only time will tell...

To be continued in Brave Adventurers' Travels: Cyber Sleuth.


End file.
